Absolute Terror Zone
|Romaji = Abusorūto terā zōn|Other Names = Absolute Order of One's Mind Apex of Magic|Type = Technique|Forms = Dragonic x Dynasty Яe-birth(Ichijou Tsukino) Dragonic x Domination Яe-birth(Elizabeth Albedo) Crimson Lunar Ocean(Berolina Gremory) Scarlet Domus Ataraxia(Alice Gremory) Death World Demise(Cohen Lucifer) Veils of divine love, jealousy and death(Kurama) Carpe Diem(Takumi Higurashi)|Abilities = To project one's inner world into reality Various|Wielder(s) = Various}}Absolute Terror Zone( ) the Absolute Order of One's Mind, is the highest type of Magic in both Highschool DxD: Яe-birth and DxD: Twice Critical continuities, considered the highest form of Reality Warping beyond illusions and Game-Field simulations for being instead a projection of one's inner world to the outside world by reaching the apex of comprehension of self and pursuing the arrogance of one's true feelings. For being unique from user to user, Absolute Terror Zone has different projections with different stats, properties, advantages and disadvantages from one's inner machinations. Summary The concept of Self(自己; Jiko) is a recurrent theme in both DxD continuities. How one feels, how one thinks, how one then acts reigns supreme throughout the stories and conflicts between how one truly feels(本音 hon'ne) and how one finally acts(建前 tatemae) is bound to always happen, the gap between those two being called the "Absolute Terror" zone due to the contrast of such ideas. Absolute Terror Zone, or ATZ for short, allows one to overcome Acts and makes this one's true feelings become reality, shifting the "outside" world for one's vision and interpretation of said world, called the "Inner world". Unlike similar-effect techniques such as illusions and Simulation magics, ATZ needs no incantations or magic to work, instead being a projection of one's inner self taking shape by rejecting reality and replacing the latter with the former, with all the machinations and properties of such. It is also noteworth that even if its a creation of such, the user cannot fully control what happens inside the Absolute Terror Zone, being at the mercy of it as much its foes and whoever enters it. Users of Absolute Terror Zone are said to be a few in a bunch, not being able to be taught or inherited. In order to be able to use it, one must reach the absolute resolution of its mind and inner machinations of the self. By pursuing the arrogance of the self and the egoism of one's existence, one can wholeheartly rejects the world around it, and then expand his or hers Absolute Terror Zone to then project their inner world, their own interpretation of everything that surround them, bouding whoever caught in its reach. In layman's terms, the user's mind "makes space" from reality to input his own world in it, which reach can vary to a few meters to world-class. However, changes in the outside reality cannot be permanent, and as such, Absolute Terror Zone is bound to be rejected by the world itself back as quick as possible, even the strongest Absolute Terror Zones not being able to last more than a single hour. To be able to use Absolute Terror Zone does not mean that one cannot reach other's worlds besides its own. Abilities Absolute Terror Zone, or ATZ for short, is the ability to momentarily reject reality itself by expanding one's inner world and project it into the gap created. Unlike illusions or Simulated Realities, Absolute Terror Zone is in fact as real as the outer world, and as such bound to time, intervetion, invasion and even rejection by reality. Once inside, the creator of the ATZ and whoever is its boundaries are subjected to all the machinations, logics and properties of the world created, being unable to leave until time runs out or the technique is somehow cancelled by the user him/herself, not even death being able to fully stop it since it has become reality, and thus is not controlled in any way. It is worth noting that the user is not immune to his own world, and as such, subjected to all the logic of such, his/her only advantage being prior knowledge of it. The properties of Absolute Terror Zone varies from user to user, so its almost impossible to counter a new ATZ at first view. The best one can achieve is to use the world's own logic for its advantages while avoiding obstacles and traps. However, because of the absolute terror field that separates one person to another, its almost impossible to predict 100% correct while in one's inner world. Also, despite being confined in a limited space most of the time, ATZ is actually able to create a pocket dimension of limitless inside lengths which, again, varies to user from user, as Cohen has a world-sized ATZ with dimensions enabling him to project a dark sun on the black sky while Kurama's ATZ has the dimension of a small eastern-styled palace despite both having the same outside range. Absolute Terror Zone is not limited to direct effects either: Because of its nature, the user becomes immune to illusions, mind-reading or mind-manipulation since their view of the world is not confined into their selves anymore and thus cannot be warped; While one can enter, other cannot leave ATZ by any means known since the space of ATZ becomes the limits of reality during all of its activation, meaning no one can contact the outside world while inside or teleport away, being trapped to it until the limited time runs out. Drawbacks Despite its powers, the time one can maintain ATZ is extremely limited as not even a Satan-class being such as Cohen or Alice can maintain theirs for more than an hour. Also, Absolute Terror Zone is a clear picture of a person's psyche, with all of their strengths and weaknesses exposed to the max, which, if one survives, can be used against the first user. The user, as stated beforehand, is also bounded to the rules of their own reality, and can even die while inside their own ATZ. Forms Absolute Terror Zones varies from user to user, and as such, one is never like the other, making it impossible to predict or fully protect itself against one. Ichijou's ATZ: Dragonic x Dinasty Яe-birth Berolina's ATZ: Crimson Lunar Ocean Elizabeth's ATZ: Dragonic x Domination Яe-birth Alice's ATZ: Scarlet Domus Ataraxia Cohen's ATZ: Death World Demise Kurama's ATZ: Veils of Divine Love, Jealousy and Death Trivia * The concept of ATZ is based on Reality Marbles from the FATE/ series, while borrowing part of its name from the A.T. Fields from Evangelion. * According to Alice, one ATZ cannot be activated once another is on since it'll mean a merging of thoughts and therefore, an impossiblity. * Despite what is stated in this page, some ATZ, such as Sanae's Random Axis World and Alex's Tragicomedy Distortion Cringe Theater are known to last for an unespecific amount of time. Category:Fanon Terminology Category:Fanon Abilities